Deacon Frost
Deacon Frost is the primary antagonist of the film Blade. He is an influential member of the vampire population of New York, though the ruling caste of the Vampire Nation regard him as a maverick. Unsatisfied with the purebloods' policies of maintaining treaties with humanity's governments, Frost believed that the vampire race should outright dominate the entire world and attempted to resurrect the vampiric blood god La Magra to achieve his goal. Frost is portrayed by Stephen Dorff. History Frost was once a human but was turned into a vampire at an unknown point in his life. Although he became a popular figure among the vampire population of New York by establishing various nightclubs and other vampire-exclusive activities, the ruling members of the House of Erebus looked upon him with disdain as they believed that his activities were drawing too much attention from humans. Frost was responsible for biting Vanessa Brooks, the mother of Blade, while she was pregnant. After Vanessa's "death" and transformation, Frost took her in as one of his lovers. During the events of Blade, Frost openly defies Gitano Dragonetti, ruler of the House of Erebus, as he researches the clan's ancient scrolls and texts regarding La Magra. He intends to bring the ancient blood god to life in order to transform the human population and allow vampires to rule the world. It turns out that Blade is essential to this plan as the blood of the Daywalker is the key component of the resurrection ritual. In order to lure Blade into a trap, Frost and his henchmen attack Blade's hideout while he is away, leaving his mentor Abraham Whistler near death and kidnapping Dr. Karen Jensen. As predicted, Blade follows Frost back to his hideout at Edgewood Towers, slaying every vampire and Familiar in his way. He is shocked to find that his mother Vanessa is still alive as a vampire and Frost reveals that he was the one who bit and turned her. Frost sets up the ritual for resurrecting La Magra, capturing the other leading members of the House of Erebus to use as sacrifices. Blade is sealed within a coffin-like device similar to an iron maiden that drains his blood, letting it flow into the temple where the ritual is taking place. The souls of the Erebus elders are released from their bodies and they bond with Frost, transforming him into an Avatar for the blood god. Death Blade is freed from confinement by Karen and confronts Frost, but finds that his silver weapons no longer affect him as Frost can instantly heal himself. However, Blade has another, less conventional weapon to use against Frost: several vials containing EDTA, a blood-thinning agent that reacts violently with vampire blood. One vial is enough to make a vampire explode like a balloon, but Frost easily withstands being injected by a single needle. Blade throws multiple needles into Frost and fills his veins with massive amounts of EDTA which, even with La Magra's blood, have the desired effect. Frost's body swells up and bursts in a shower of gore. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Marvel Characters Category:Blade Category:Blade (franchise) Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Violent Deaths Category:Final Showdown Category:Death by Poisoning Category:Death by Explosion Category:Exotic Death Category:Killers Category:Last to Go